The Most Epic Adventure
by Jl03
Summary: Otto and Twister go to the Shore Shack to see if Raymundo and Tito can spend the day with them. Raymundo says they can't but Sam says he has an invention that can make them relax together. When they go home they realise that it was a huge mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Otto, what day is it? Twist, dude today is Saturday.

Twister: You down for an epic day at Mad Town and the beach bro. Sure man, I'm going to see if Reggie and Sam are up for a day of relaxation. Alright, while you are doing that I will get ready. Reggie did you plan anything with Sam for today. Not that I know of. Why do want to know.

Twister and I made plans to surf and skate today. So we were wondering if you two would like to join us.

I'll call Reggie to see if she has any plans for today. Hey Sam, I know that you're busy with your new invention, but can you take a break from all of that for one day. If I miss one day on working on this something might go wrong when I test it out, but for you I'm alright with getting out of the house.

I'll tell Otto and get ready for the day. I haven't seen those two in a long time. I can tell that this will be a day to remember for many years. I have the same feeling; well we will meet you at the Shore Shack. So what did the Squid say? said he is going to chill with us today. This is going to be an awesome. Today will be a day we never forget I can promise you that.

**At the Shore Shack**

Hey dad, were planning to hit up Mad Town and the beach today. You in or out? As much as me and Tito would love to join you, but we can't hang with you guys today. Why not, business is slow right now and by the way we never get to spend that much time with you. Reggie is right dad; one day surely won't hurt if you take a break.

That is a nice offer to give us but who will watch this place while we are gone. Can't the Stimpletons do it? No, they left for their vacation this morning. Ray let's close shop for a while and come back after we had some fun. I just remembered that my new invention can solve all of your problems Raymundo. What is it? Go to my house in a few minutes and I will explain everything.

**Sam's House**

So what does your crazy invention do Sam? This is the Dullard 3000, and this machine makes an exact copy of anybody. So what you are telling is that if I wanted to surf but had homework to do, my copy would do it for me. If you want it to, but for today I'm going to clone Tito and Raymundo and see how their copies perform tasks at the Shore Shack.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa little cuz will this thing give us any weird side effects when this is all done. Well actually I won't know what will happen till I analyze all of the data. Wait a minute Sam so you're telling us that you are going to; use your experiment on my dad and Tito when you never tested this out.  
>Sam: If you put it that way you make me seem like a crazed mad scientist.<p>

You are a mad scientist at the moment Squid. Otto, Reggie nothing is going to go wrong. We can't go by just your word on that. Wee need some proof that this will work. What do you want me to do? Stop, when we were kids I would go for ant adventure with you guys. All I am asking is that you guys go along with my adventures this one time.

Squid what do we do if something goes wrong. Do you even have an antidote for this or what? I will make one when something goes wrong ok. Well Mr. Ok I have a proposition for you. What is it? Otto and I will let you experiment on Raymundo and Tito under on condition. What would this condition be? 

The only way you are going to use my dad as a lab rat is by all of us going into that strange machine of yours, and getting cloned. So what you are saying is that the only way I could use the Dullard 3000 is for me to go into that thing. Is something wrong Squid, you seem a bit scared. You wanted to use this crazy thing and now you don't. Is there any reason to why we shouldn't use that machine? No their isn't anything wrong with this. I will go in that machine to but I am not promising you anything. We're going to help you make a massive change to the whole aspect of science; there is no way we will back down now.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam, why does this hurt? What do you want from me a cookie? This is the only way I will be able to test out the Dullard 3000. If one thing goes wrong I will ask Lars and his goons to pay you a visit. So you are threatening me now. Call it what you want but, if something goes wrong we better be able to fix it or else.

Reggie, Otto you guys alright with this. I will decide when we get to that. Ditto, Reggie replied not sure of what was going to happen. Ok do what you want. Just give me something that contains your DNA. Alright, so here you have our DNA now what? Just wait a minute and we will see the final results.

Sam why did lightning just strike. This hardly happens in your other experiments. I don't know who do you seriously think I am Mother Nature. Well here comes our clone. Sweet, I always wanted my own clone. This is so cool. You guys I would like you to meet clone Raymundo, Tito, Sam, Reggie, Otto and Twister.

Hi, we are here to serve your every command. Affirmative, you say it and it shall be done. Otto and Sam's Clone proclaimed Alright, well Tito and I are going to surf with the kids. So I want my clone and clone Tito to take over the Shore Shack for today. Ok, we will make sure nothing goes wrong. You guys just worry about having fun. Well alright, just don't do anything drastic cuz. Whatever you say.

**Two Hours Later**

Hey Oliver and Eddie would you like to help me and Sam out. Sure what do you need? We need help with this science experiment. Would you guys like to help us? Why not, it's always cool to hang with you guys. Then if you don't mind please step in here. So what do you want us to do? Just give us some of your DNA and you'll see later on.

What now? Just wait here and we will show you something. So what is going to happen now? Well Twister and Reggie are going to tie you guys up. The only guy here is Oliver. That Eddie I knew he would runaway. It doesn't matter now, Oliver meet your clone. My clone!

It shames me to say that I am your clone. Now be the smart genius that you are and shut up. Otto, Sam what are you guys doing on the beach? We are relaxing with the guys. What's wrong? You guys just lured us into your house and, I sensed something wrong was going to happen. Oliver was with me to but I couldn't save him. You guys we need to my house something crazy is happening. We have to help out Oliver before it's too late.


	4. Chapter 4

So what could be a problem with our clones? Well since they are technically our slaves they might rebel. Don't forget what I told you Squid. You were actually serious about that. Yeah actually I was. Si you better have a way to solve this or else. You guys we don't have anytime to argue right now. Can we just hurry up and head to our house already.

I had a feeling this would result in a problem. Alright now that we are at the house maybe we can try to reason with them. C. Oliver and C. Twister tie these fools now. Well apparently reason just flew out the window Squid. Clones we order you to untie us right now. No, what you guys are going to do is listen to our demands.

What do you guys want? For so long as we have known clones have always turned out of screw-up's and slaves. Were going to make sure clones are never seen like that anymore. We also plan to ruin your lives in the process. Wait can we try to save our selves. You guys are copies if us, and we would never hurt anybody for personal gain.

Are you serious, Twister wants to beat me up? Oh maybe it's because it is your fault we're in this situation right now. So you're telling us that Sam didn't tell you the risks of this. Are you trying to kill your friends Sam? No I just forgot that's all, and don't try to pin this fully on me you are the ones that want to destroy us.

You made them so yeah it is completely your fault. We have herd enough. We will let you prove your selves to us. Under one condition though. What do we have to do?

Otto: We are going to have a skate contest. Whoever wins will stay, winner takes all and if we have a tie we go to sudden death elimination. You took the words out of our mouth; since a certain somebody wanted to harm you guys we will give you two weeks to train. Also that certain somebody and their clone won't be able to compete in the contest. Dou you guys agree or what.

Alright and were sorry C. Sam you and Sam can't participate but you can watch or do something else. Man thanks a lot Sam I actually wanted to do this. If you only would have told them the risks we wouldn't be in this predicament. Well alls well that ends well we will agree to those terms. So it's settled we will both train at Mad Town and then compete once and for all.


End file.
